As requested by RFA-HD-04-002 entitled "Genomic and Proteomic Network for Premature Birth Research," we propose to establish a Data Management, Statistics, and Informatics Core at Yale University as a part of the Network. We will be responsible for the central database, data analysis, and management;information technology;and coordination of the administrative activities of the Network. We have assembled a team of investigators with extensive experience in all of these areas, and we have collaborated closely and successfully in related activities. Specifically, as a part of the Network, we will (1) establish and maintain a central database, data analysis, information technology;(2) collaborate with investigators in the three clinical cores to define the study hypotheses and play a leadership role in the study design;(3) interact with investigators in the analytic core for analyzing genomic and proteomic data;(4) establish and maintain a public, web-based, genomic and proteomic database for data mining and data deposition by the research community as well as within our network;(5) participate in the steering committee of the network, coordinate and administrate activities central to the network and communicate regularly with the NICHD program staff and the network investigators;(6) participate in manuscript preparation and publication with the network investigators, and disseminate scientific results timely through the network website;(7) initiate our own research activities consistent with the goal of the RFA, namely to hasten a deeper understanding of the patho-physiology of premature birth, discover novel target molecules and diagnostic biomarkers, and ultimately aid in formulating more effective interventions to prevent premature birth.